The boy that time forgot
by RenSweets
Summary: A house, a haunting, pain filled cries. Reaching past the vail of time to save him. Yaoi... Boy/Boy AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

 **Yaoi**

 **AkaKuro**

* * *

Everything had finally came together nicely. The house was prepared, rooms made up, food stalked. Now they would finally get the quite peacefulness they had been in desperate need for. After finally finishing high school they were going to take a long break before starting university.

In the hopes of that happening Akashi had planned everything they needed to keep to themselves for months on in. He had even bought the most remote house he could find. It was old but in great shape. It sat alone on a hill top, its white paint faded and peeling.

Akashi hadn't been in it yet but he had seen pictures of the now clean insides as they were sent to him. Now he stood in front of it looking up at the large house. Dusk had fallen giving the quality of the house a eerie feeling.

The sound of tires on gravel had Akashi turning, the bright beam of the headlights blinding him.

The SUV came to quick stop throwing rocks and dust into the air. One of the doors flow open as a blur of green ran out.

"Never again will I get in a car with you behind the wheel Aomine! Who the hell taught you how to drive!?" Midorima shouted as he tried to adjust his rumpled clothes.

"Don't be a whiny ass Midorima, you didn't die did you?" Aomine snapped climbing from the SUV. Akashi sighed, the tall tanned boy was smiling from ear to ear enjoying the fear on Midorima's face.

"Get out." A deep voice said, and in moment a squeaked yell and a flare of gold fell to the ground.

"You didn't have to push me Murasakibarachii!" Kise whined standing to brush the dirty off his clothes.

"You're slow." A lazy draw as Murasakibara unfolded his long limbs from the SUV. The giant blinked up at the house frowning slightly.

"Looks scary." He stated pulling the bags from the vehicle.

"Eh, it's true, it's true!" Kise said hiding behind Aomine.

"You fools it's just a house." Midorima said sighing. "Can we go in already? I need to relieve myself."

"Certainly." Turning Akashi made his way up the stairs, listening the the creak and crack of the old boards as he climbed. He probably should have had the stairs replaced, they sounded as if they would break at any minute.

Pulling the old Skeleton Key from his pocket Akashi quickly unlocked the door as the other followed suit. Old dust and the smell of lemon cleaner lingered in the air as he made his way inside. Flipping on the light he slowly blinked, the house had a certain charm to it.

Dark cheery hardwood floors, deep maroon walls that had faded with time. The light fixtures were Akashi's favorite, teal blue melted glass that looked like tulips that had yet to bloom. They sat on the walls black bases spread out of the entire entry of the foyer.

"Did you find the most haunted looking place possible Akashi?" Aomine asked looking around the house. "What year was the house built anyways?"

"Victorian times I'd say, but it looks like it has been updated over the years." Midorima said his eyes scanning everything around him.

"The last time it was owned was about thirty years ago. I had some updates added of course. The kitchen was redone to some extent as were the bathrooms, the rest was in such great shape I didn't want to take away the charm of the house."

"Ahhh!" At the startled cry everyone quickly turned just as a crash and a pained whine was heard. Akashi quickly moved back outside towards the porch only to find Kise fallen backwards on the steps his foot stuck in a hole.

Moving forward fast Aomine rushed down the stairs lifting the blonde into a sitting position. Kise groaned his hand flying towards the foot stuck in the stairs.

"Get me out!" He snapped eyes wide. Akashi moved forward then gagged. What was that awful smell?

"Somethings rotting Akashi." Midorima said his voice strained.

Kise screamed making everyone jump. "Get me out! Somethings on my foot, get me out!" He was flailing now his arms shaking, his jammed leg kicking frantically.

"Stay still Kise, I can't get you out if you keep moving around." Akashi said calmly, though he was annoyed by the boys actions.

"Ah! Somethings crawling up my legs! Get me out please!"

"Bend you foot." Akashi commanded. Then he jerked releasing the gold and black basketball shoe from its cage. Kise tumbled backwards and would have fallen in Aomine hadn't been holding him up.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Aomine snapped, his face pained. Kise screamed again shaking his now free legs around.

"Maggots! There's maggots on me!"

While Aomine tried to help calm and get the creepy crawlers off Kise, Akashi slowly looked down into the hole. Holding his breathe he leaned over as far as he dared, he grimaced.

"Aomine, take Kise to get a shower." Akashi said not looking up.

"Ew, what is that, what's that slim on my pants and shoe!?" Kise asked frantically.

"It's the decomposed fluids of all the dead animals under this porch." Akashi said blandly wanting to vomit. What was this? And how had they not smelled this horrid stench before, there were at least thirty dead animals under the boards. Ranging from rats, cats, dogs and raccoon's at least that all he could make out from the bit of fur that remained on some.

Kise was whining softly as Aomine escorted him back inside, the blonde had ripped off his shoes and pants before entering the house.

"What is this?" Midorima asked looking down into the hole. "Why are all those dead creators under here?"

"I do not know, I will call someone tomorrow to redo the porch and remove them. Until then lets re-frame from using the stairs, its best not to break them more."

"That's gross." Murasakibara said looking down at the chocolate bar in his hand, pointy the red filling oozing out from the middle. Grimacing he throw the candy away.

"This is a bad omen." Midorima said squeezing the small rubber frog in his hand.

"It's just some dead animal's that must had got trapped and unable to get back out." Akashi said turning to go back into the house. Though rationally he knew that couldn't be the case, they would surely go back out the way they came. There was no other logical conclusion, this house had been abandoned for years.

"I shall start dinner, pick a room except the one at the very end of the hallway at the top of the stairs. That is the master and I will be taking it."

"How many rooms does this place have?" Midorima asked grabbing his bag off the floor.

"Ten, that aren't sealed that is. Some were unable to unlock without breaking the doors, and since I didn't want to ruin such nice thick mahogany doors I asked them to leave them be."

"I don't see the point in such a large home." The tall green hair boy said frowning.

"If I am to remember correctly it was once a INN for travelers." Leaving it at that the red head made his way towards the kitchen. It was the most dated room in house, the walls had been replaced and painted a deep shade of blue to contrast the thick gray marble of the counter tops.

It was an overly large room, with a stove that housed twelve burners to accommodate cooking large meals for all the guest. Three large stove's new, they old ones had been in such poor shape Akashi had to have it replaced. Of course he had a dishwasher installed.

Akashi smiled slowly to himself. A few months in this place and the five of them were sure to make it seem much homier.

* * *

The boy was running, as fast as his legs would carry him. Towards the flare of light in front of him. He could hear voices. Voices of young men, so he ran. Towards the lights and those happy laughs. He ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He hadn't been able to catch the attention of the men working on the house, but with them. Maybe, just maybe they would see him.

"Hey!" The boy shouted as he moved into the kitchen.

His eyes took in the group in front of him as they sat around the large round table. Talking happily, eating and sharing stories. It was like a rainbow of color, so bright and lovely. He wanted to be apart of that, apart of that group of happy teens.

"Hey!" The boy shouted again. "Look at me!"

"Please!"

Somebody see me.

* * *

They were calmly enjoying are dinner when a loud crash silenced the group of boys. Confused by the sound they turned their heads searching for what had caused it.

"What the hell?" Aomine asked standing. Akashi found what he was looking at in seconds. The crystal bowl that had been sitting on the island filled with fruit had fallen to the floor and shattered.

"Wha... How did that happen?!" Kise cried frantically looking around the kitchen.

"Be calm, I'm sure there is a rational reason for that mishap." Akashi said shaking his head at the frantic blonde. How come he was so quick to panic?

"Yea, maybe it was to close to the edge and finally fell off." Aomine said laughing nervously.

"Haunted house." Murasakibara muttered as he took another large bite of food. Akashi sighed again as Kise squeaked nervously.

"Don't be foolish, this house isn't haunted." Midorima said voice tight. A sure sign he didn't believe his own words.

"Could, you know... could we go watch the movie already?" Kise asked laughing softly to hide his discomfort.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Akashi muttered. Better to get them out of the kitchen before their minds ran wild with silly ideas of ghosts. Akashi didn't believe in something as silly as a haunting.

* * *

"Why!?" The boy screamed chasing after the guys in front of him. "Why can't you see me!?"

Please. He wanted to beg. Please just look at me, see me. "I'm right beside you!"

I'm alive, I'm alive!

When the older teen's in front of him showed no signs of seeing him the phantom boy crumbled on to the floor. He was seated in front of the red head they called Akashi. He had a lovely face, smooth pale skin. Elegant eyebrows, and perfectly formed cheeks. Bright crimson eyes that held a strong intelligence and a hidden kindness.

Those eye's, the boy knew those type of eye's. They saw to much, but gave away nothing. They saw everything that was around him.

 _Except for me._

He just wanted someone to see him. He just wanted out of the dark shadows of this house once and for all. He didn't want to be trapped here anymore, not with the things that lurked in the dark.

"Akashi." The boy whispered tasting the name as it rolled off his tongue. The one called Akashi jerked eyes moving around the room.

"Did you call me?" He asked the blonde sitting beside him.

 _Wait? He had heard me? Why?_ He had been screaming at them forever now, so why now had he heard him?

"Me!" The now excited boy said. "I called you!" _Look at me!_

"No, I didn't say anything Akashichii." The blonde mumbled looking bothered by the question.

"Oh, I must have imagined it." The red head said looking back toward the TV. The phantom boy frowned. He just wanted to be seen. He wanted out of this nightmare. It had been too long, far to long since someone had seen him, has heard the sound of his voice.

Far too long since he felt the touch of someones skin against him. The warmth embrace of another.

"Akashi." The sad boy muttered. He liked the sound of that voice on his lips, loved the way his tongue rolled as he spoke that strong name.

Again the boy jumped.

"Akashi." The boy said louder now. His name, he could hear his name. Those red eyes landed on the floor in front of him staring intensely. Could he... Could he possibly see him? Hopeful the boy reached up running his pale finger over that smooth cheek.

Akashi shuddered eyes wide. He could feel me then? Smiling the boy reached up once more wanting to touch that warm skin.

A shiver ran down his spine, the room suddenly dimmed as the world around him blurred.

No... Not now. Please not now.

The walls shuddered and shook as the light was stolen away. Now on his feet the boy quickly looked around him eyes searching. It was coming... something from below. It was coming for him. Back now pressed against the wall he tried to think of a plan. Anything to get away, but even after all these years he had yet to figure out a way to escape the pain that was to come.

Darkness was creeping down the halls as a wail filled the air. The phantom boy bit his lip to keep from screaming. He knew better, knew his screams only fueled the beast from below.

Wide frightened eyes landed on the red head. The boy, he was still searching the room still looking to see what he could not.

"Akashi." The phantom muttered just as the melted flesh of a hand wrapped around his ankle. Breathing heavily the scared boy looked down. Till this day the things that crawled from the earth made his stomach turn.

Thick swollen flesh of the dead, crawled along the floor slowly making their way towards the boy in the corner. Their melted blackened skin burned as made contact with chilled skin. The smell of burnt flesh hung thick in the now foggy air.

"Go away." The terrified boy said trying to shake off the fingers wrapped around his slender ankle.

That wail became a scream, the doors of the house slammed shut one by one shaking the windows, rattling the chandeliers. Black ooze began dripping from the ceiling the phantom cried out as it burned his skin.

A thick dark fog filled the room, wrapping its way around the prone boys legs. And the boys, the ones now living in his home. They saw nothing, they could save no one.

A tear rolling down his face as the phantom looked towards the red head one last time. "Akashi." He whispered.

Then he was screaming as the cage around his legs jerked him onto the hardwood floor, screaming as he was drug across the floor his nails digging into the wood floors trying to grab onto something.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be taken into the darkness. Not again, not again.

"Akashi!" He screamed, but it was useless. He was the phantom boy, the boy no one saw or heard.

"Please!" He begged as he was flung down the hallway fingers now trying to grip the rug. _Not down there please not down there._

It was to late. With a final scream the boy was thrown into the darkness, a door slamming closed in front of him. The inky blackness swallowed him, stealing his breath.

Bone chilling darkness ate that beautiful soul once more.

* * *

Akashi was trying to control the shaking in his hands. He could have sworn someone had whispered his name. He had felt the cold touch of fingers on his skin. His fingers brushed the skin on his cheek where the cold chill had just been.

Akashi shook himself. Impossible, nothing touched him. It was nothing more then the tired workings of his mind. It had been a long day that was all.

 _"Akashi."_ The teen froze at the scared whisper of his name filled his ears. Eyes scanning he looked towards his friends. None of them seemed to hear that feather light voice, so pleading and scared.

 _"Akashi!"_ Seijuro jumped to his feet then, heart pounding as the scream echoed down the hallway.

"Akashi, what's wrong?" Midorima asked blinking over at his friend, green eyes worried.

"It's nothing, I apologize for disturbing your movie." Bowing slightly Akashi sat back down. He was just being foolish. There was nothing in this house screaming his name. There had been no cold chill or frightened voice.

It was simply his exhausted mind begging for rest.


	2. Bloody message

Bright sunlight woke Akashi from a restless sleep. He spend the better part of the night lying awake in bed unable to sleep. The quite frightened voice from the night before had haunted him every time he had tried to fall into a much needed slumber.

The only thing he accomplished was getting a stiff neck and an arm that was asleep. The annoying tingles where shooting up his arm as he moved it around. Sighing with annoyance Akashi sat up in one fast motion swinging his legs over the side of his king sized bed. Glancing down at the floor he frowned.

He could have sworn he placed his slippers by his nightstand the night before but now, Akashi quickly glanced around the room. Now his slippers where placed by the door, the opened door he was sure he closed the night before. Frowning the red head stood walking over to his slippers and slipping them on his feet. He frowned the moment his feet touched the soft fabric, they were warm overly warm like someone had just removed them from their feet.

Now annoyed Akashi moved towards the stairs heading for the kitchen, someone had some explaining to do. For one, entering his room while he was asleep and two wearing his belongings.

"What are you making for breakfast?" Aomine asked sounding grumpy making Akashi frown once again. Though Aomine wasn't known for his love of early mornings he was never this angry sounding.

"Um, I'm making Omelets Aominechii." Again Akashi frowned as he entered the kitchen, something was going on here. Aomine and Kise had been dating for some time now, and this was the first time Akashi had heard Kise use such a tone of voice when speaking with Aomine. His voice was so unsure of himself.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, make mine last." Akashi watched as Aomine pushed away from the table stomping out of the kitchen Kise frowning after him.

"What's wrong with Daiki?" Akashi asked moving towards the coffee maker.

"Ugh, he was... he woke up a lot last night. Kept saying he heard screaming but I never heard anything so he's kinda angry with me, since he thinks I'm making fun of him."

A cold chill ran Akashi's spine making him glance around the kitchen quickly. He saw nothing but a the mention of screams, the haunted voice from the night before filled his mind, reminding him of the cold touch on his cheek and the quite voice speaking his name.

"Akashichii?" Crimson eyes glanced up masking any discomfort he was just currently feeling.

"Yes?"

Kise frowned. "I asked if you would like an omelet?" There was a silent question to Kise's voice that Akashi chose to ignore.

"No thank you, I was going to have yogurt and fruit for breakfast."

* * *

The darkness was finally silent after a long night of tortured screams. A small body lay curled in a ball in the far corner shivering and crying softly. The small sounds muffled by small pale arms that were wrapped around pale blue hair.

Silent tears puddled on the cold ground swirling and mixing with the blood under the scared scarred boy. Slowly the boy uncurled testing his shaky legs as he stood. He breathing was hitched and frightened as he moved through the darkness towards the door at the top of the stairs.

As quickly as his legs would allow his made his way up the stairs escaping to the bright hallway. The sun was bright in the sky shining through the windows making the battered boy feel safe in the daylight.

He was safest during the day, the things that lived below hid during daylight hours giving the boy some piece from the pain that came during the night.

He paused just outside a bathroom, warm steam coming from the gap under the door. Biting his lip the phantom boy made his way into the bathroom looking towards the foggy mirror. He needed to let someone know he was here, he needed help escaping the darkness. He couldn't live this way anymore.

He needed someone to know he was here. Praying it worked, a small hand reached out leaving a message before quickly slipping out of the bathroom and heading towards the hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

The voices weren't as excited as they were the night before but the phantom boy thought nothing of this for all he knew it was because it was so early in the morning.

"So none of you came into my room last night?" The boy paused beside Akashi as he sat at the kitchen table. His sore throbbing legs shook and wobble with the pain as he tried to hold himself up.

"No, I never even left my room last night." The phantom boy turned his head to stare at the green haired boy speaking. His black framed glasses caught the light hiding the shade of his eyes but the set of his mouth told the boy he was bothered by Akashi's question.

"I didn't either Akashichii." A blonde said frowning over at his friend.

A very large purple haired boy frowned down in his food shaking his head at the question. The shadow of a boy fought a smile as the giant shoved more food into his mouth, eating at such a pace you would assume he was starved.

A loud bang and shouting made everyone jump and look towards the kitchen archway as a tall dark skinned boy with deep blue hair came barreling into the room.

"What kind of shitty joke is this!" The boy snapped glaring at the boys around the table.

"Daiki, what seems to be the problem?" Akashi asked voice low and threatening.

The tanned boy frowned before holding his head up higher silently challenging those crimson eyes staring him down.

"I'm talking about the damn message wrote on the mirror in the damned bathroom I was just showering in! I know it was one of you asses fucking with me."

A collective group of frowns followed the deep angry words making the one called Daiki flatter with his anger.

"We have all been in the kitchen together Aominechii. No one went near the bathroom you were showering in." Large golden eyes blinked over at the now flustered boy in the doorway.

"Can't one of you just say your fucking with me please?" He asked sounding truly bothered.

The phantom boy frowned, he hadn't meant to scare him. He just wanted help. On still shaky legs he moved towards the boy tilting his head back to look into those deep blue eyes. Though it was hard to place there was true fear in those eyes.

Feeling ashamed the phantom reached up his pale arm shaky and covered in blood and bruises and stroked the hard sharp jaw.

The boy yelped jumping back falling on his rear. "What the fuck!?"

"Aominechii! What's the matter?" The blonde rushed around the table towards his fallen friend.

"Something just touched me damn it!"

* * *

Akashi slowly made his way towards Aomine as he sat of the floor his head shooting left and right looking quickly around him looking for threat.

"Aominechii!" Kise cried. "You're bleeding!"

At Kise's shout Akashi quickened his step easily moving the blonde out of his way to kneel in front of the stunned blue haired boy.

Eyes narrowing Akashi looked towards Daiki's cheek spotting the blood that ran along his jaw towards his left ear.

"Shintaro bring a warm rag please." Akashi calmly said not bothering to turn towards the taller boy. He knew his friend wouldn't question him and would just do what he had asked.

"Why is he bleeding? He didn't hit anything when he fell." Kise said frowning down at his boyfriend his golden eyes worried.

"Did you shave?" Murasakibara asked before biting into a piece of toast he carried over from his plate.

"No, I had no need too. I'm eighteen still got baby smooth skin no need for that shaving bullshit."

"Must you swear all the time." Midorima scowled down at Aomine handing the warm rag over to Akashi who held his hand out for it.

"Have a problem with the way I speak don't listen." Aomine snapped up at Midorima a scowl of his own on his face.

"Enough." Akashi snapped, reaching forward he ran the rag over Daiki's chin towards his ear cleaning the blood on his face to see if he could spot a wound. His eyes narrowed when he saw no wound or any injury for that matter.

"There is nothing there." Kise breathed sounding calmer now that the blood was cleared away.

"That does not explain why there was blood." Midorima said sounding bothered by this matter. Akashi would have to agree with him. There had clearly no blood on his face when he entered the room so why then, was there blood once he had fallen if he had not injured himself.

"The bathroom." Aomine said. Glancing towards the hallway his eyes clouded with emotion that Akashi could only call fear.

"Yes you said something about the bathroom, what seems to be the problem?"

"The mirror there's a message." Aomine one known for his toughness swallowed as if struggling with whatever he saw. "It's in blood... or what looks like blood."

* * *

The phantom boy felt awful and not just because of his injuries. He had frightened the boy much more then he had intended. The shadow followed behind Akashi as everyone marched towards the bathroom Aomine left only moments ago.

There was a heavy silence feeling the hallway as Akashi made his way into the still steamy room. A gasp sounded from behind but the phantom boy but he didn't bother to turn around to see who had made the noise he was to busy watching Akashi.

The boy was intrigued by him. His stoic eyes, and beautifully sculpted face.

"What... what is this!?" The phantom jumped at the shocked voice recognizing it as the one they called Kise.

The phantom boy glanced up at his message frowning eyes filled with tears.

 **SAVE ME, Please!**

* * *

Akashi sat on the couch flipping through old records about the manner he had bought on his tablet. There was the steady banging of hammers filling the silence as the workers he had called fixed the front porch and cleaned up the dead animals that were under it.

Kise had refused to step out of the house until everything was cleaned and fixed up and Aomine was ready to bolt after the bloody message on the mirror. Akashi was somewhere in the middle of the two. He wasn't going to leave because of a message but he didn't want to be stuck in the house because of faulty floors. So after cleaning the mirror he had quickly called for repairs to be done.

The others had all made their way towards the room Akashi had turned into a game room of sorts that was on the second floor. There they could play a game of pool or use the computers and even play on the game consoles he had purchased. Though before they could use any of the items they had to unbox and set the room up.

While the others were busy with that, Akashi was investigating this place. He wasn't sure if one of them were playing an elaborate prank, maybe someone had learned they were staying here and trying to stir up something, that one was hard for Akashi to fathom. Not only was it a death wish for anyone who dared to break into his home and do such childish things but he was positive no one was brave enough to mess with him.

He was finding it hard to believe there was something haunting this manner.

 _"Akashi."_

Akashi froze, the quite timber of the voice that just called his name it made him shudder. It was the same scared voice from the night before yet now it seemed filled with pain.

Fingers hovering over his tablet Akashi waited to see if the voice would speak again.

 _"Help me, please."_ The voice whispered to his left making Akashi shudder again. He could have sworn he felt the cool breathe on his cheek. Slowly the red head turned his eyes staring straight towards the hallway.

" _Can... Can you hear me?"_ Akashi felt a pang of something, making his heart thump painfully against his chest.

"Yes." Again Akashi waited. The voice was to real to be faked, the cold chill that hit the air when the boy spoke made Akashi shiver in the warmth of the house.

 _"Akashi."_ The boy whispered again his voice was almost flat and emotionless but Akashi could hear it. The quiet reliefe in his voice.

"Your name. What is it?"

There was a long pause before the boy answered him. _"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."_

* * *

Aomine stood frozen in the hallway, foot lingering just outside the living room archway. Akashi was speaking with someone, and that voice. It was so cold sounding, yet there was something about it that had Aomine stepping around the corner looking around the room for the source of the sound.

Akashi glanced up for just a moment, silently telling Aomine to be quite.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, how old are you?" Aomine frowned at Akashi's question. What the hell did it matter how old he was. He was a damn ghost and this fool of a red head was having a normal conversation with it!

 _"I'm eighteen."_ The boy whispered. Aomine had to keep from jumping out of his own skin at the voice coming from no where. Was that thing sitting next to Akashi?

"How long have you been stuck here?" More like how long have you been dead, Aomine wanted to shout over Akashi's question.

 _"For twelve years."_ The ghost Kuroko cried softly. Aomine swallowed, how the hell did he sound so sad with a voice so damn flat and emotionless sounding.

"This place hasn't been occupied for 30 years. So how is it you have been here for twelve years." Akashi sounded suspicious now.

 _"My grandmother came here, to look into buying this place to make a new INN... but something happened and now..."_ Aomine shuttered at the cold voice. How the hell did he sound like that.

"Now you're dead?" Aomine heard himself ask. Akashi throw him a dirty look before focusing back on the empty spot beside him.

 _"I'm not dead."_ The voice whispered. Aomine froze, did this boy not know he was dead? How cruel was that?

"You're a ghost of course you're dead." Aomine found himself snapping.

 _"I promise you I'm not dead. I'm... this place... it's here and there between the world of the living and dead."_

* * *

Akashi was trying his hardest not to frown at the quite voice beside him. He wanted very much to see what his boy looked like and he wanted to understand why this boy thought he wasn't dead. What could he possibly mean by this place was here and there.

"Please explain what you mean." Akashi asked glancing up at Aomine. "Go get the others." He demanded turning back towards the cold spot beside him.

 _"When I was here with my grandmother and the real estate agent she left me alone in the foyer while she looked through the house... but something got to me before my grandmother could get back."_

Akashi raised his eyebrow at this but stayed silent, though he couldn't see the boy beside him he was sure the phantom boy had more to say.

 _"Something came through the floor, like a black inky darkness. There were hands, burned chard hands reaching though they grabbed my ankles and it burned. But before I knew what was happening I was surrounded by darkness."_

"Ugh... Who's talking?" Akashi jerked up looking towards the group of guys standing just outside the hallway, staring wide eyes and shocked at the sound of a voice coming from thin air.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, apparent phantom boy, who says he's not dead but trapped between here and there."

Midorima blinked slowly. "Here and there?"

Akashi sighed he didn't know how much stalk he put into what the boy was saying. He didn't sound like he was lying but it was so hard to believe.

"Stuck in a place that is between the living and the dead." Akashi sighed again, this was giving him a headache. This place was suppose to give him and his friends a break from stress before entering university and now they find themselves in a haunted mansion where the dead lurk.

"So he's in purgatory?" Midorima asked pushing his glasses up his nose. The scissors he held in his taped hand gripped them tightly.

 _"If you would like to call it purgatory, It's more like hell if I had to be truthful."_ Kise jumped at the sound of the voice hiding behind Aomine.

 _"You have no reason to be afraid, I will not harm you."_ The boy said.

Slowly the others made there way into the room, glancing around in the hopes they would be able to spot the invisible boy.

"He is sitting to the left of me, so don't seat yourself there." Akashi said turning towards his friends.

"There's blood." Akashi jerked his eyes up to Murasakibara who stood in front of him pointing his long finger down beside the empty seat to Akashi's left. Crimson eyes moved to the spot eyes widening at the blood that was starting to pool on the couch.

Ghost didn't bleed.

"You are injured Tetsuya?" Akashi asked straining his eyes in the hope he could see the boy. Or at the very least where the blood was coming from.

 _"Oh, yes sorry I apologize for ruining your furniture."_ Now that Akashi was focusing solely on Kuroko's voice he could hear the pained filled breathes he was taking.

"How badly?" Midorima asked staring down at the blood. His mouth was set in a firm line.

 _"He likes to torture me."_ Kuroko whispered. Akashi could almost imagine the boy looking away towards the ground.

"Why?" Kise asked voice small as if he was afraid to speak to someone he couldn't see.

 _"So they can feed."_

A shiver ran through Akashi, his heart thumping painfully against his ribs once more.

"Feed off of what? Your blood?" Aomine asked looking pale.

 _"The innocence of a soul."_

* * *

 **This is my first try at horror so hopefully I don't bomb it. Please leave me some feed back so I know how you are liking it! Thank you for following and reading!**

 **XOXOXO**


	3. Unanswered Questions

Akashi was bothered much more so then before he began speaking to Kuroko. The boy had gone quite for sometime now, and if Akashi wasn't mistaken it seemed as if he had passed out from pain. Which troubled Akashi greatly, though he couldn't see the boy or know if he was truly alive having him be in such pain that he fainted didn't sit well with him.

The others were quietly sitting around the room, frowning at the silence since the boy had stop speaking. Then it accord to Akashi, it was silent. Completely and utterly silent. Standing Akashi moved towards the front door and swung it open not seeing the workers that where fixing the porch. Though it was complete no one was there, yet the workers truck sat in the drive way still.

Where did the men go?

"Excuse me?" Akashi called stepping out on the porch glancing around.

"Hey kid!" Glaring at the man who just rushed around the corner Akashi moved forward. Who was this man to call him kid?

"Yes?" The man froze for a moment at the frosty tone Akashi just used to address him.

"Call the police, we found a body." Akashi froze for a moment at the news before pulling his cell phone out and dialing for the police. He gave them a brief call explaining how his construction workers found a body before hanging up. Slowly he made his way around the wrap around porch stopping were the three works stood above a broken hole in the porch looking down.

Sure enough when Akashi look down there was the old remains of a body just above the soil concealed under the old wood of the porch. That was just fantastic, something else to deal with on top of his place being haunted and the phantom boy.

"The police will be here soon, and for future reference you shouldn't reference to your clients as kids. I'm Akashi Seijuro and I would prefer to be called such." Akashi left then leaving the older men gaping after him as he made his way back inside. He needed to inform his team and get started on lunch. Just because they found a body didn't mean they had to starve.

"The workers found a body under the porch, the police are on there way. I'm headed to make lunch, what would everyone like? I was thinking of making seafood salad."

"Wait, wait, wait! They found a body and you're thinking about food!" Kise cried looking scared.

"It is several years old, possible over forty years or so if I had to guess, it's not like it was fresh."

"It's still a body! And clearly this house is haunted what if it's Kuroko's body?" Kise asked suddenly whispering.

"The bones are to large for a child, from what he explained before he grew quite he was merely six years old when he was taken, those bones are that of an adult."

Silence. No one wanted to question Akashi and yet, they were still bothered by the fact a body was discovered under the very house they were staying in. Which wasn't all that shocking, be it anyone but Akashi it was a normal reaction.

A sudden knock on the door had Kise yelping in fear, shooting him an annoyed look Akashi quickly made his way back towards the door pulling it open.

Two cops stood beside one another backs straight eyes sharp and watchful.

"Excuse me Sir, but we got a call about a body being found?"

"Yes of course, follow me around and I'll show you. You made quick with getting here." Akashi commented leading the men towards the workers.

"We were actually in the area, there was an animal attack down the hill some. A hiker was attack by wild dogs."

Akashi hummed his understanding. "These men here were fixing the porch when they discovered the body. Do what you need and feel free to ask me for anything you might need. You may also come into the house to use the bathrooms or get yourselves drinks. It is midday and very hot out."

"Thank you sir, a team of people are headed this way. We will need to pull up the porch and see if there are anymore bodies. Is that okay with you?" One officer asked staring down into the darkness of the hole.

"Of course, as long as we can still exit the house I have no problems with what you do. And of course I would like it if you didn't damage the house to badly. I just bought this place two months ago, I had quite a lot of work done to it and it would be a shame if I wasted money just for it to get ruined so soon."

"From the looks of it, the house has a concrete foundation, the likelihood of bodies being under there is very low. Who ever did this knew this house, if I had to guess this house didn't originally have a wrap around porch, it must have been added on through out the years to hide bodies." One of the workers said jumping over the railing of the porch towards the ground on the other side.

"You can't see under it from the sides, so if bad weather was to make the dirt shift and possibly uncover the bodies the skirt to the porch would keep people from seeing them."

"Why do you assume the porch was slowly added on?" The cop asked sounding intrigued.

"The wood they used has all aged differently. The front steps went first because it was the oldest. As we replaced them you could tell a year or more had been taken before adding on. Even if it is stained properly to keep from being damaged by weather it would still fade with time." The man looked up blinked at the cops. "I can map it out for you if you like, by sections in which it was added. I can even give you an estimation how far apart the additions where added."

"You got all of that from looking at the wood used?" One of his fellow workers asked sounding doubtful.

"You have only been doing this job for about a year. I've been handling wood for twenty five years boy, you too will lean the tricks of the trade."

"Like I said, do what you must and as for you gentlemen. I don't see you being about to do anymore work today so you are free to go. I'll pay you for the full day of course, and once the police are done I'll give you a call again to fix the porch completely."

"Okay Sir, oh officer. The front porch, you men won't have to pull it apart. The ground there is odd. There are a few layers of earth but about three foot down it hits concrete, I would assume because of the basement under this house."

Basement? Akashi turned then heading back into the house. This house didn't have a basement that Akashi was aware of. The agent who sold him the place hadn't mentioned it. He would have to find the original blue prints for the place. Maybe he didn't know about the basement either.

* * *

Kuroko came awake with a jerk his breathe halting in his throat as he tried to asses where he was. He blinked taking in his surroundings he was still in the living room but the other occupants of the house were not here. Pushing himself of the sofa he stood frowning down at the stain he left on the tan material. He felt guilty about living such a stain on new furniture.

He felt a bit better after he had passed out, but now he felt a bit weak on his feet. Night would be falling soon, his body always grow heavy as the darkness of the night approached. Slowly Kuroko made his way around the house listening for the sound of voices. He glanced up the stairs straining to hear, a bomb of laughter made him jump.

Sighing with the silliness of being afraid of laughter Kuroko made his way up the staircase. It didn't take him long to find the group of boys jammed in a room together playing a game of pool.

It didn't take Kuroko longer then a moment to spot Akashi, his blazing red hair and confidant way he stood drew Kuroko's eyes even without his say. He was just so handsome.

 _"Akashi?"_ Kise yelped at the sudden sound of Kuroko's voice making him chuckle slightly. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

"Tetsuya, Did you faint earlier?" Akashi asked staring where he thought he heard the voice from.

 _"Yes I apologize, my injuries got the better of me."_

Akashi smiled slightly. "You really don't need to be so formal with us."

 _"I"m sorry... It was how my grandmother raised me. Well for the short life I had along side of the living that is."_

"Yes, about that. You said you were six when you were taken. Has your body aged as well or just your mind?"

 _"If your asking if I have the body of a six year old I do not. Though I can't explain it I have aged like one normally would, even though I have not had a bite to eat or a drop of water in twelve years."_

Kuroko watched as Akashi seemed to ponder this for a moment. His face gave nothing way, what he was thinking, what emotions he was feeling. His face was the hardest thing Kuroko had ever tried to figure out, and that was saying something since he was constantly dealing with a mad man each night.

"So twelve years stuck in limbo and yet you have aged, you can bleed and feel pain. What about sleep? Do you need to do that as well?" Akashi asked looking curiously towards where Kuroko stood.

 _"Yes, unfortunately I need to sleep."_

"Why unfortunately?" Midorima asked.

Kuroko chewed on his lip for a moment. _"I can't protect myself while I'm asleep."_

A heavy silence filled the room making the phantom boy look around at the bothered faces. He didn't understand their emotions why they seemed to be so bothered by what he said.

"So you're completely defenseless while you sleep." Akashi said voice tight.

 _"It is alright, he only stay for a few hours to do... What he does."_ Again the silence, it was almost deafening.

"Can you explain what he does?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko wasn't listening now though because darkness had fallen. With the darkness came the pain. The phantom boy jerked around eyes wide and fearful his heart pounding. The floors rolled and shuddered as he woke from below.

Slowly Kuroko backed up reaching blindly for where he knew Akashi was standing, he could feel his warmth. Unthinking about how he would react Kuroko grab a hold of his arm pressing his small back against the warmth of his chest.

He felt Akashi flinch. "Tetsuya?"

He was coming. He was wailing because Kuroko was no longer below. He was angrier then he had ever been before. Black gunk dripped from the ceiling, sizzling as it hit the floor. Wails grow into furious screams.

 _"Please..."_

"Tetsuya, what's the matter?" Akashi asked a warm hand settled on my shoulder making Kuroko flinch.

 _"He's awake."_ Kuroko whispered.

* * *

Akashi was stunned, he could feel the small body pressed against his own. He could feel his body shaking, the cold chill of his skin. He could feel the rapped beat of his heart against his palm where he moved his hand against his chest.

He was small, much smaller the Akashi. He was not know for his height but he had grown a few inches over the years. This boy, he couldn't be more then five, five with such a tiny frame.

"What's happening?" Akashi asked, wanting as much details as possible.

 _"Um... the walls, they turning chard and burnt. Black fluid of some sort that burns the flesh is dripping from the ceiling... He's angry. He's very, very angry."_

"Isn't he always angry?" Midorima asked looking towards Akashi.

 _"Not... not like this, he's never been like this before. I.. I don't understand why he's this angry."_

"Tetsuya, I had workers fixing the porch, they found a body. We informed the police, while you weren't with us they dug up dozens of bodies. Fifty was the count they ended at."

The phantom boy jerked against Akashi crying out.

"What's wrong?" Kise asked sounding worried. Now that we could hear him easily enough, Akashi wasn't so sure he wanted to. Not if he had to listen to him scream.

 _"Some of the stuff that's dripping it burned me."_

Akashi glanced up, hoping he could see what was injuring the boy. The room looked just as it did though bright, fresh paint.

Suddenly Kuroko screamed his body jerking forward. Akashi held tight to the small body pulling him closer to his chest. He wished he could see what was happening so he could help better.

Again Kuroko screamed jerking harder forward and slipping out of Akashi's hold.

"What's happening!?" Kise asked running towards Aomine who held his arms out too the flustered blonde.

"Something grabbed him." Akashi snapped. "Tetsuya?" Akashi shouted, wishing once more he could see what was going on around him.

 _"Help me! Please!"_

Akashi jerked towards the hallway where the scream came from, though he knew he was wasting his time he couldn't see a damn thing in the vial that had swallowed Tetsuya. He would be damned though if he didn't at least try.

His efforts were wasted though because as soon as he hit the middle of the hallway a wail like he had never heard before erupted through the hallway. A cold blast of air and an unseen force sent the red head sailing through the air before slamming onto the hardwood floor.

The air was knocked from his lungs and his back throbbed but the screaming of his name had him wobbling to his feet.

 _"NO! Please!"_ Kuroko screamed. Kise was looking frantically around the hall while Midorima quickly made his way over to Akashi who was still swaying slightly on his feet.

"We can't do a thing to help him." Akashi said leaning forward to try to catch his breath that was knocked out of him.

"We can't help what we can't see Akashi." Midorima asked steadying his caption. Those ruby eyes glanced up at the taller teen and they were filled with so much anger the shooter almost took a frightened step back.

"I'm aware." Akashi said finally standing at his full height.

"He's quite now." Kise whispered before he began chewing on his lower lip worried for the phantom boy. The blonde looked towards Aomine who stood in the door way eyes wide and angry.

"Unfortunately we can do nothing for him at them moment where he is physically concerned, but we can do some research on this home and every owner it has ever had."

Akashi needed to learn who the monster was who killed all those people that were buried under the porch and he needed to look into one Kuroko Tetsuya before he went missing all those years ago.

* * *

The pain was so great he couldn't fathom how he wasn't dead. The tearing of his flesh, the smell of his own blood. The long black nails and fingers digging into the soft flesh of this stomach made him gag.

It was a nightmare he could never wake from. The darkness swallowed him every night, the pain followed shorty after making Kuroko wither and scream. No matter how much he struggled, screamed or fought he couldn't get loss.

Chard dead hands held him down, fingers dug into the soft skin of his neck practically choking the air from his very lungs. Kuroko screamed as something ripped into the tender flesh of his thigh.

This was always the least painful part of the feedings. The ripping of his skin and the fingers trying to dig into the soft flesh of his belly, it was nothing compared to being cut open every night. To have his body ripped to shreds. His bones cracking, muscles being torn. He knew it would come, and he knew when he finally passed out from pain, when he woke most of his injuries would be gone.

He's torn apart, then heals. Torn to shreds like a cow in a slaughterhouse before he was knitted back together by some unknown force in this realm just to have to suffer all over again the next night.

Yes, he hated this life he lived. He spirit was slowly diminishing with each day that past. If he didn't escape soon, there would be nothing else left of Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

He couldn't sleep with the screams that filled the house. They were not loud, no not from where ever they were coming from, but they were so agonizing sounding that it made his heart hurt.

Akashi wasn't known for caring for others he didn't know, but there was something about Kuroko Tetsuya that made his heart ache. It made his eyes water ever time those screams grow a little louder. He didn't know what pulled him so much towards the phantom boy, maybe the sound of his voice. Though emotionless in its quality, there was an underling tremor of fear and pain that Akashi could detect when he spoke.

A scream like nothing Akashi had ever experienced before filled the quite house making the teen jump up in his bed.

He hated this, he hated feeling hopeless, it was nothing Akashi Seijuro had ever felt before. Someone was so damn close to him, feeling agonizing pain and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Sighing he through the blankets off his chest and headed down stairs. There was no way he would be able to get any sleep till the screaming stopped. And god how he wished it would stop, the pain Tetsuya was experiencing the blood curdling screams and last but not least the monsters roar that followed every time Tetsuya cried out.

It was like the monster that had him was bathing in those screams, was enjoying every wail of pain and whimper that followed.

Once down the stairs Akashi flopped down on the couch grabbing his tablet tapping on the search engine. He found the history of the house earlier that evening before everyone had retired for the night. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the manor, it was build in 1901 to look like a manor of Britain by one English man Ainslie Lesnar.

He opened his home where he lived to those who traveled the world, being one of the biggest Inn's Japan had seen in those times. In the first two years it was open it had over three thousand guest, which Akashi couldn't really find records on.

Maybe if he went through the house he would find old documents. There were several rooms that couldn't be opened, he would probably have to break the doors but he needed in them. He had also never explored the basement once he found the door and he was positive there was an attic. Maybe him and his team could look through those when the woke.

The place went unoccupied for decades before the last owner fixed it up made her own INN, but a fire had the place closing down one year after it opened. Several deaths occurred during the fire, but to Akashi's amazement no bodies were found.

So how was it, over twenty people died in a fire and yet not one single body was found. On top of that, the house only had minimal damage. Besides the parlor and a few room upstairs most of the manor was left untouched. The owner did try to fix the place up and reopen but no one was willing to stay in it after so many bodies went missing.

So a fire, missing bodies of the dead and a phantom boy who aged and bleed. Akashi had found himself an interesting pass time for the summer. on top of the dead bodies that were buried under the floors of the porch.

He would also have to take a trip to the city library to look up the documents of Kuroko Tetsuya since his internet search had brought up nothing. Yes, this would be a summer to remember. If they survived it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 for you lovely souls. Hopefully you weren't to disappointed. I am already working on 4 and hope to have it to you soon. Till next time! Drop a review and let me know how you feel.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Fading out

Akashi jerk awake, bright sunlight filtered in through the gaps of the curtains on the windows. His back was sore from sleeping on the couch and his tablet lay on the floor most likely were it had slid off his lap when he fell asleep. He sat up slowly rolling his shoulders and neck to try to relieve some of the tension there.

Akashi didn't have time to sit around and wait for his body to not throb, so he stood quickly. Heading up the stairs to his room to shower and get ready for the day. He had plans for the day and needed to get it done, because if he didn't Tetsuya would continue suffering.

His screams had haunted Akashi's dreams, the roars of whatever was holding him sent his mind into creating horrible nightmares. Akashi wasn't known to be bothered with something like nightmares, but those sounds were just so haunting they had followed him into his slumber.

Once he was showered and dressed for the day he headed for the kitchen. The others would be waking soon, so he prepared breakfast. He didn't know how much sleep anyone got with how loud the screams where, and Akashi wasn't even sure when the wails had even stopped. He was positive they had tapered off around three A.M becoming more of a quite sob then yells of pain.

While he cooked, he worried. Worried about the damage done to Tetsuya's body, worried about how well the boys mental state was. Because even if they did somehow manage to bring him back to this side, what would become of him?

The boy had been missing for 12 years. Akashi knew nothing of his family, or even the boy for that matter. He needed to hurry up and get into town so he could do some proper research and get the blue prints to the manor.

The shuffle of feet had Akashi looking up from the stove, he almost frowned at the bags under Ryota's eyes.

"Did you manage to get any sleep last night?" Akashi asked cracking an egg and dropping it into the skillet.

"About an hour." Daiki said walking into the kitchen past the blonde. The dark haired boy made a b-line for the coffee maker.

"His screams... There so horrible sounding Akashichii." Kise muttered dropping into a chair at the table.

Akashi clicked his tongue. He was all to aware of how those screams had sounded. He was sure everyone in the house was aware of how blood chilling those wails were.

"The others are awake as well, they will be down in a minute." Kise said laying his head on the cool surface of the dining room table. Akashi hummed his understanding, continuing to cook the eggs. He didn't have the energy to make a great big breakfast, so the others would have to deal with eggs and rice.

"Daiki, you and I will be heading into town after we eat so be ready before then." Akashi demanded looking over towards the tanned boy.

"Yea, sure." Aomine said gulping down his coffee before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was the throbbing in his midsection. Though a great amount of his wounds were healed there were still some lacerations present on the pale flesh of his stomach. Next he became aware of the drying stickiness of his own blood upon his skin, and the fevered warmth of his face.

Another thing he had learned while being here was he could still very well get sick. Which would have been laughable if he wasn't in such great pain, and even if he did not need to eat to live. His stomach still felt hollow and pained from lack of food.

Blinking open his eyes he searched his surroundings, he wasn't below the earth this morning. No he was... he glanced around. In a room of the manor, frowning the boy rolled over on his side gasping as more pain registered.

He wishes it would stop.

He wished he could die.

So the pain... so the pain would vanish from his world.

* * *

Record after record Akashi dug through. Dust and mold hung in the air of the old records room of the city office. He was once again glad of his name sake, the Akashi name got him many things. Like this, being able to rummage through old records that only city officialese and police where allowed to look upon.

Aomine sat quietly beside him flipping though old newspaper's hoping to find something about the missing persons report that was published about Kuroko Tetsuya. Even if the boy wasn't big on work that involved using his brain, he was quite smart despite his own actions. Akashi didn't voice this of course, because the hot head would just get offended and start popping off at the mouth.

"I found something." Aomine said waving an old stained news paper towards the red head.

Gently Akashi put down the worn paper in his hands before turning towards the tanned boy. Aomine pushed the paper towards Akashi leaning closer so the could both read.

 **August 4, 2005**

 **It was reported earlier this week that one Kuroko Tetsuya age six was reported missing, by his only living relative Kuroko Keta. Grandmother of Tetsuya, the child was reporting missing after entering none other then the Haunted Hillside Manor.**

Akashi paused glancing over the words once more. None other? The report spoke as if the whole city should know of the manor. The agent that sold him the place had said nothing of the sort about it being haunted. Frowning Akashi continued reading.

 **Police received the frantic call for Mrs. Kuroko after she had failed to locate her missing grandson. On arrival Police, dogs and other residents fanned out to comb the woods for the missing child. After several days of searching and still no signs or even clues to what happened to six year old Kuroko Tetsuya Police had declared the boy had been kidnapped.**

 **Kuroko Keta, was rushed to the hospital a week after the child's disappearance after suffering a Heart Attack where she later passed away that night. With the child still missing and no other none family no one is optimistic about the police being able to locate the child.**

 **We ask all residents to stay alert and on the look out for a wayward child.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya, Last seen wearing blue jeans a white and blue stripped shirt and black cardigan. He is 33' inches tall weighting forty pounds. Pale blue hair and eyes and porcelain skin.**

 **If anyone see's the child please call the Police immediately.**

Akashi put the Newspaper article aside to take with him. He rubbed at his throbbing temples, the humid room did nothing to help his headache and the heavy dust in the air clogged his lungs.

"I don't know if I'm right but doesn't the description of Kuroko sound to be a bit to small for a six year old?" Aomine asked glancing down at the article. Specifically at the small picture of the child just below the article. The picture was small and black and white, and for Akashi left way to much to be desired.

The tiny boy in the picture had a small shy smile on his lips, his eyes large and round his hair short and disheveled. But it was the almost nonexistent tell of emotions on his face that caught Akashi's eyes.

What would make a child of such a small age look so, heartbreakingly empty?

"Continue looking, the article doesn't really help. Though they did refer to the manor as the 'Haunted Manor' which bothers me." Akashi pushed back away for Daiki going back to the stack of books and papers he had been flipping through.

"Did you find the police report yet?" Amoine asked flipping open and old book sending dusty flying through the air. He coughed waving a hand in front of his face to clear his vision.

"Not as of yet, I'm actually quite surprised how many unsolved Missing cases this town has." Akashi muttered not looking up. There were thousands of reports in the box beside him and he had yet to even reach in and grab one out to look though it.

"At the moment I'm trying to find the blue prints to the Manor. It was built such a long time ago the office worker didn't even know where to have me look. It would seem they don't take to much care of this room and its contents." Akashi would have to have a word with someone about that. Just because these items were old did not mean they needed to be kept so poorly.

Frustrated Akashi pushed the blue prints he had stacked in front of him away. None of these is what he needed. There had to be some way to find something on the place from so many years ago.

"Hey Akashi, there's another room in here." Seijuro glanced up looking down the rows of shelves towards the room Aomine was pointing at. Sure enough hidden behind old boxes was another door to the records room.

Feeling hopeful Akashi stood making his way towards the door and began moving things out of his way. Once he had the area cleared out enough to open the door he pushed it open flipping on the light to the small closet like space. Boxes were pilled high in here but upon expectation he saw it, the box at the very bottom of a pile in the back corner.

Hillside Manor, building records and blue prints.

* * *

Kise was exhausted. He was finding it rather difficult to keep his eyes open while he sat on the sofa waiting for Akashichii and Aominechii to return. They had been gone for several hours now, and with Midorimachii and Murasakibara upstairs napping it was frighteningly quite in the house.

So quite the when he heard the low pain filled moan from upstairs he just about jumped out of his skin. With a scared breath Kise stood slowly making his way up the stairs letting his ears hear anything he could make out.

There was the quite hiss of the air kicking on made Kise yelp. A hand flying to his chest Kise laugh feeling childish for being frightened by something so silly. Then another moan made Kise freeze, biting his lip he turned slowly towards a door, a door that Kise was aware was locked and unable to open.

He pressed his face to the side the door straining his hearing to pick up on the sounds from the other side.

A whimper and startled cry of pain made Kise back up quickly.

 _"Akashi?"_ Startled Kise rushed back towards the door banging on it.

"Kurokochii?" Kise called out again pressing his ear to the door to hear the boy.

 _"Who's there?"_ Kuroko asked his voice filled with pain. Kise's eyes watered, he sounded so sad that it made Kise heart ache for him.

"I'm Kise, can you get out?" He asked talking to the closed door.

 _"The pretty blonde."_ Kise smiled at this. The door knob rattled making Kise jump once more. He needed to get his fear under control he couldn't keep jumping like this.

 _"I.. I c-can't get... out."_ Kise frowned at the shuddering voice from the other side of the door.

"Are you okay Kurokochii?"

 _"I... d-don't f-f-fell so well."_ There was a thump and the sound of heavy breathing coming from the other side of the door. Kise grabbed the knob rattling it and pulling hoping to be able to get to the other side.

"Kurokochii?" The only sound that answered his was heavy breathing. Concerned Kise rushed towards Midorima's room pushing the door open with a bang making Midorima shoot up in bed. Green eyes squinting the long arm reached out grabbing his glasses.

"Kise, what the hell are you doing?" Midorima snapped now glaring over at the blonde.

"Help, I need help Midorimachii, Kurokochii he's stuck behind a door and he's breathing funny."

Midorima frowned pushing himself out of bed quickly following behind the frantic Kise. He rushed towards the door Kuroko was behind and banged on it once more.

"Kurokochii, can you hear me?" Kise shouted slamming his fist against the door.

"How long has he gone without responding to you?"

"Um, about three minutes. I came and got you as soon as he stopped talking."

Midorima frowned pushing his hair out of his eyes. He didn't really know what he could do for the boy he couldn't physically see. He watched his green eyes on Kise as he slammed his body against the door, grunting when bounced off it with a thunk.

"I will get Murasakibara, maybe he can open it."

Kise nodded as the green haired boy hurried off towards the tallest room. Kise kept talking, banging anything he could to at least let Kuroko know he was there for him. He had gone twelve years alone with a monster. The boy had to be lonely and scared. Always so scared and screaming for help when no one came.

"Move Kise-Chin." Kise blinked up at Murasakibara backing up at the giant grabbed hold of the door knob.

"I already tried that." Kise said frowning.

Murasakibara looked towards the teen his purple hair rumpled and raised a eyebrow. The purple shook his hair from his eyes before rearing back and slamming into the door with such force it made Kise winch. The wood of the door groaned but didn't quite budge. Grunting with his annoyance Murasakibara backed up a few steps before looking towards Midorima.

"Aka-Chin is going to be angry."

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm sure he will understand."

Murasakibara didn't wait for any more reassurance he jerked forward slamming into the door with such force the doorway splintered as the door flow open. Kise yelped as chunks of the door came flying by his face. Murasakibara huffed pushing his hair out of his eyes as he rolled his shoulders.

"Well, great job Murasakibarachii! You got it opened... And ruined the paneling of the doorway. Akashichii is going to kill us." Kise shouted suddenly scared for his life. Kise blinked noticing that Murasakibara wasn't paying him no mind, the tall boy was looking towards the floor frowning.

Kise rushed forward following his line of sight and screamed.

* * *

When Aomine pushed the door open and heard Kise scream the box he was holding in his arms dropped to the floor. He rushed as fast as his legs would carry him up the stairs towards the scared shout of his boyfriend who was speaking quickly to Midorima.

"What the hells going on?" Aomine shouted as he rounded the corner before sliding to a stop. He took in the ruined doorway before his eyes fell toward Kise and Midorima who was leaning over...

What the hell is that?

Something was on the ground, flickering in and out like a bad projection.

"Kise?" Aomine asked moving around Murasakibara who stood in the hallway watching on.

"Holy shit." Aomine breathed stunned at what he was seeing. There laying on the floor body covered in bruises and blood was non other then Kuroko Tetsuya. His blue hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead and his very being kept fading in and out every few moments. Aomine would blink losing sight of the boy then blink again to find him where he once was.

"Akashi!" Aomine shouted down the hallway.

* * *

Akashi frowned at the shout before dropping his load of boxes on the floor and hurrying up the stairs. There was such an urgency to Aomine's voice that the red head practically flow up the stairs. His eyes narrowed on the broken door way before he spotted the figure laying on the floor.

Flickering in and out of existences. His anger about the door was quickly gone when he saw the poor condition Tetsuya was in. He didn't have time to ponder how he was seeing the boy or why his image was fading in such a manner.

"When did this happen?" Akashi asked kneeling down by the boys head, running his fingers through his blue hair. Marveling in the softness of his hair. His eyes narrowed once more.

"He's running quite a fever." Akashi noticed voicing his concerns. Midorima frowned eyes scanning the boy.

"We need to get him cleaned up, I have medication we can give him for the fever. Plus it looks like a few of his injuries need stitches. He may have an infection from these wounds, they have some type of black substance in them."

Akashi moved then, sweeping the boy into his arms easily and headed for the master bathroom.

He didn't fell to notice how light the boy was, which worried him all the more.

"Get what you need ready, I shall bath him. Ryota lay out a pair of my clothes for him as well. Preferably sweats and loss shirt, we don't want to have anything rubbing his injuries."

"Okay Akashichii."

"Atsushi, Daiki go prepare a meal. Something light that his stomach can handle, remember he hasn't ate in twelve years. We don't want to shock his system."

Positive everyone would do what they were told Akashi took the boy into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Tetsuya wasn't where clothes per say move of some type of cloth he had made into a make shift cover. Which Akashi understood. The clothes he had vanished in would have grown far too small with all the years he had been missing.

He adjusted the sleeping boy in his arms, propping him against his shoulder and chest so he could turn on the bath and fill it. The boy continued to flicker in Akashi's arms fading out ever thirty seconds from what Akashi had timed before quickly reappearing.

He would have to see if Tetsuya could answer why this was occurring his body. Was he stuck in between the vial now? Why where they suddenly able to see him, even if he didn't seem to be visible at times.

Satisfied with the amount of water in the tub Akashi turned off the tap. Shifting the boy in his arms once again he stood leaning the boy over the tub and gently lowering him into the warm water. Tetsuya moaned jerking in his arms his face twisting with pain. Akashi hushed him lightly before propping Tetsuya back against the tub.

Akashi inspected his boy taking in the old scars along his torso and arms. The knew woulds just below his naval where it look as if talons of some sort dug into the soft flesh there. There was a small gash on his left shoulder and bruises marred a good portion of his body. Some of the scars looked only days old, which went with Tetsuya saying he healed rapidly while in the other realm.

So that begged the question, why wasn't the wounds of his belly healed? Grabbing a clean rag Akashi went to work. Gently and slowly washing the grim and filth off his face and chest. Checking for any other wounds he might have missed on his first inspection. The water was quickly turning dark as he cleaned the boy. The mix of blood and whatever the black substance was. His eyes narrowed once more watching as the black fluid swirled on top of the water. Almost like oil.

Tetsuya cried out when the rag made its way over the jagged wounds of his belly making Akashi froze. He didn't want to cause the boy more pain but he had to get them clean, the disinfect them once he was out and dry. Satisfied with his work he drained the water before wrapping the phantom boy in a towel and pulling him into his arms once more.

Akashi had to close his eyes for a moment. Watching as the boy shimmered in and out gave him quite the headache after staring at him for so long.

"Is everything ready?" Akashi asked walking into his room and laying the shivering boy on his bed.

"Yes, we should put him in some boxers before we start though. I'm also going to give him pain medication before I stitch him up. If these wounds keep occurring we might have to find a way to get better medication's."

"I can get them. I'll have some sent to the house." Akashi said absently pulling a pair of boxers over Tetsuya's hips.

"Understood. I'll began then."

* * *

His body felt heavy and in pain, but it was the softness of whatever he was laying on that pulled him from his dazed sleep. There was something wet and cool rubbing over his forehead and neck, that was quite soothing.

The quite hum of a voice had Kuroko prying his eyes open even though his head protested the action.

The first thing he saw was the stunning red hair, the creamy skin and those eyes. Those amazingly bright crimson eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Akashi asked looking down at Kuroko.

Tetsuya's eyes widened. "Y-you can s-see me?"

"Yes, you are solid for thirty seconds at a time. Now answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Tetsuya lied never looking away from those deep endless eyes.

"Do not lie to me." Akashi said staring down at the boy his eyes hard.

Kuroko chewed on the inside of his lip not liking the fact that Akashi could tell he was lying. The smaller boy huffed a sigh.

"My head is throbbing and my stomach hurts badly." If he wasn't so accustomed to pain it would be unbearable, but since he has been dealing with this for years. He as found he could ignore it for a bit of time.

"For now on I expect you to be truthful at all times." A rag came into view then sliding over his forehead, neck and cheeks. So that had been the cooling sensation. Has Akashi been nursing him back to health?

How very... kind.

"I do not understand how you can see me." Kuroko muttered his eyes dropping without his permission. He was suddenly so tired. It had been so long since he had been in such a soft bed.

"I do not know the why's either." Akashi was saying, but his voice sounded so far away. Kuroko fought to stay conscious. He didn't want to disappear again, he didn't want to go away. He jerked his body up crying out as pain shot up his midsection.

"Stay still!" Akashi snapped pushing the boy back down.

"D-don't m-make me... go... a-away." Kuroko breathed slipping into the darkness.

* * *

 **There's chapter 4 for you fine readers. Hope you enjoyed it. The next one is already in process and will be posted in a few days. Please leave a review and let me know how you feel.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi was frustrated. To many things about this manor was bothering him. Then there was Kuroko Tetsuya. He had gone twelve years without being seen. Possible buyers had been to this house many times, Akashi's own team he had hired to work on the manor had been here for months and no one had see the boy. Or even knew of his existences for that matter.

Now suddenly he was able to be seen and heard. Though seeing him didn't seem to be the right word. The boy was no more then a ghostly figure in his bed, his image still fluctuating. Then there was the matter of his wounds. The were healing quite rapidly, was it because the boy was stuck between both of the worlds he was forced to live in?

Though he was healing quickly his fever still held strong. Even as Akashi sat at his desk looking over the blue prints for the manor he could here the boy mumbling incoherently in his sleep. His fever making him delusional.

If all that wasn't enough to frustrate the basketball player it was the phantom boy himself.

He was simply stunning. Something Akashi had never referred to someone by. He didn't make it a point to find others attractive, no one peaked his interest when it came to looks but this boy. With his cyan hair and arctic blue eyes left Akashi reeling.

How could someone who had lived in what Akashi could only assume was hell, be so bright and angelic? By all rights it should be a crime. No one should look as adorable as he did. And Akashi had seen plenty of him in the three hours he had been asleep in his bed. Aside from the bath he had given him, the red head had taken a good hour just watching him sleep.

Though in some small part in the back of his mind, he knew that was a bit on the odd side. Not that he would ever mention such things to anyone. Akashi Seijuro was not odd.

No he was fascinated.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the ultimate puzzle to solve.

Something new for him to beat.

He must win against anything and everything this manor was sure to throw at him. He was sure the biggest problems had yet to come. He could feel a wrongness to the manor now, as if something in this place was calling out to him. Pulling him to find out everything he could.

Begging him to set it free. What that was Akashi wasn't sure, but he would soon find every secret this house holds. That was a given, because Akashi Seijuro never lost.

Not to anyone or anything for that matter. Be it human or supernatural.

A soft moan pulled him from his thoughts, quickly pushing away from his desk he moved towards his bed. Tetsuya was currently withering on his bed, his face contracted as if in pain. Akashi laid a gentle hand on his forehead, relived to feel his fever had dropped some.

"Akashi-Kun." Kuroko muttered blinking open his eyes. Though Akashi only saw his in short burst.

"Did you need something?" Akashi asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Face blank of emotion Tetsuya looked up at Akashi. "Though I have not experienced the sensation in years. I have to use the bathroom."

Akashi almost chuckled. The boys face was trying so hard to stay blank it was amusing to watch as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Well, we did manage to get you to drink some water. Maybe will take that as a good sign." If his body was starting to function like a normal human again maybe that meant he wouldn't vanish completely again.

Akashi helped Tetsuya in a sitting position having to blink his own eyes and glance away for a moment when his flickering image made him dizzy. Akashi would be all the more relieved when he was completely solid again. His involuntary vanishing was hard on the eyes.

Helping him to his feet Akashi lead Kuroko to the bathroom, holding steady to the boys arm as he swayed slightly on his feet. Once he was sure he was steady enough he pulled the bathroom door closed and waited just outside the door until Tetsuya finished with his business.

As much as he wanted to be helpful, there was really nothing he could help with in this instant. It wasn't like he was going to stand in there and keep the boy steady while he relieved himself.

That was going to far.

Now if Akashi was sure he couldn't manage the feat on his own that would have been a different story all on its own. Since he was positive he could stand long enough to use the bathroom, he was content with simply being on stand by in case of emergency.

Akashi frowned. Why was he so caught up in this boy? He didn't understand it. Tetsuya was nothing more then a puzzle to solve. Everything else was simply a formality. He did not know the boy well enough to care about him so deeply.

Right?

The flush of the toilet and the sound of running water let Akashi know Tetsuya was perfectly capable of being on his own in the bathroom. So when the door opened and Kuroko stepped out he simply instructed him to get back in bed. Walking slowly behind him to make sure he didn't fall and injure himself on his small trot back to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sitting on the edge of the bed once more Akashi slowly looked the boy over once more.

"Tired." Kuroko mumbled his eyes dropping. "Always take me a bit to get my barrings after a feeding."

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "About that, when you say feeding what do you mean?"

"He does something with my blood." Kuroko says voice thick with sleep. "Can't... really see.. in the darkness... He doesn't drink it though... something else.." A soft snore ends the boys string of words.

"Hmmm." Akashi hums. He would have to learn more of what Tetsuya meant after he was better rested.

* * *

Midorima was bothered. Rightfully so too, this houses floor plan was showing to many inconsistencies. The rooms though documented on the blue prints said each room was twenty by eleven, the actual rooms themselves were not that large. Each room was at least a foot or two to small.

Midorima was standing in the room, Murasakibara had broken in too standing in the middle of the room measuring tape in hand. He couldn't fathom why the specs didn't line up. If it had been just one room he would say it was a misprint but since every room he could get into the had the wrong measurements.

"What are you staring at so hard?" Midorima flinched at the sudden voice turning quickly to look at Aomine who was leaning against the shattered door frame.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose he said. "Something is wrong with this room."

Aomine frowned. "What do you mean."

Midorima sighed. "The numbers don't add up."

Aomine tsked. "You will have to dumb that down for me."

He rolled his eyes. "The room is smaller then the blue prints say it's suppose to be."

"What the hell does that mean?" Aomine snapped walking into the room turning slowly in a circle to look around the room.

Green eyes scanned the room once again frustrated, he hadn't been this stumped since he seen Kuroko phasing in and out on the floor. The boy seemed to be healing quite well on his own and quite quickly. So now, since he didn't need to watch over Kuroko he was searching the house. They all were, while the phantom boy slept.

Midorima walked towards a wall tapping lightly then paused. Slowly he tapped again listening to the hallow sound behind the plastered wallpaper.

"Aomine, get Akashi." Midorima demanded not bothering to look up towards the dark haired boy.

Slowly Midorima moved along the wall giving it a tap here and there surprised to find each place he moved his hand was hallow. To hallow, where were the studs?

"Did you find something?" Akashi demanded the moment he stepped into the room. The others quickly following behind him.

"We need to tear down this wall." He needed to know why it was built in such a manner.

"Care to fill me in why before we rip the place apart?"

"It's hallow." Midorima moved to the adjacent wall repeating the same action but finding this one with supporting beams and studs. All the walls were fine except for that one. Midorima moved back towards it, stopping next to Akashi who was moving his hand over the deep teal wallpaper.

"You are correct it is empty behind the Sheetrock. That is, odd."

"Do we even have any tools to take down a wall?" Kise asked chewing on his lower lip.

"There is a shed beside the house. There should be tools there." Aomine and Kise moved towards the door exiting to go get items needed.

* * *

The room was silent as everyone stood in the center of the room. There was an air of uncertainty lingering as Murasakibara stood waiting for the go ahead. Akashi was having no doubts that they would find something behind the wall. His only issue with it was what they would find.

The tallest gripped the sledgehammer chewing on his lip. Akashi could tell a small part of him was excited about getting to tear the room up, the chewing on his lip was that uncertainty again. Possibly fear, with the bodies found under the porch there was no telling what they would find behind the walls.

"Go ahead Atsushi." Akashi said stepping back a few paces to give the boy more room to move as he lifted the large hammer.

Kise yelped at the first strike of the wall, the second strike sent plaster and wallpaper flying. With each hit the hole grow larger, Murasakibara getting more into it with each swing he took to the wall.

Akashi was getting frustrated with waiting but he couldn't rush the process. They could risk damaging anything that was behind the wall and yet the red head found himself wanted to demand the taller boy to hurry up with his demolishing.

Suddenly Murasakibara froze. "What.. the..."

The giant took a step back gasping as the hammer clattered towards the ground.

"What... What's the matter?" Kise asked slinking closer to Aomine who gladly wrapped his arm around the shorter boys shoulders.

"Jesus!" Amoine snapped taking a step back as Akashi shined his flashlight into the gaping whole in the wall. He knew they would find something but this, this was not what he had thought they would find.

This was morbid.

Disgusting.

It gave even Akashi the chills to look at the what he could only assume was meant to be decorative.

"He made the wall out of bones." Akashi muttered to himself. Looking at the chard bones of the bodies molded together.

"Atsushi, take down the rest of the wall. I want to get a good estimate on how many bodies this wall was made of."

"S-sure." Murasakibara said picking the sledgehammer back up and continued to remove the remaining false wall.

It was tedious work and Akashi wasn't one to taking waiting lightly. He was growing inpatient with each new piece of wall fell and every new body was reveled. By the time the false wall was down Akashi could count forty bodies in total.

Stepping forward he reached out touching the space between a set of bones trying to figure out what was used to hold them in place. The wall had a slight give to it yet it held the remains in place and supported the ceiling.

"That's... Oh my god!" Kise stood behind Aomine now golden eyes large and round looking towards the wall in disgust.

"That makes me fear what we find in the other rooms." Midorima said pushing his glasses back in place looking the wall over.

"M-maybe they aren't real." Kise said, his voice hopeful yet doubtful.

"No, they are unfortunately real human remains." Midorima said once again pushing at his glasses though they did not need adjusting. A nervous tick of his when he was anxious.

"So, should we call the police back?" Aomine asked sneering at the wall like it cause him some great injustice.

"Not as of yet. We could not explain Tetsuya for one, and I'd like to see what is behind any other hallow walls we may find. If we inform the police we will be forced to leave and how will we help the boy in my room then?"

Aomine tsked. "You have a point, but we are fixing this damn door because I don't want to keep walking by this room and seeing... that!"

"I agree Akashichii. I would really like to not have to see those poor people."

Akashi nodded still studying the wall. Some of these bones where years older then others. If Akashi was correct. Though he was confident in his judgment.

"Let's get the other locked doors opened and check all the rooms for hallow walls." If they were lucky they wouldn't have to destroy the whole house looking for... what Akashi wasn't sure.

He still couldn't fathom why anyone would want to put people behind walls in such a manner.

* * *

His body felt heavy but consistently better then he did earlier. He sat up slowly staring down at his hands that faded in and out of focus. Now he knew why Akashi-Kun had kept looking away every few moments. The image alone of his body even gave himself a headache looking at himself. Yet it had been years since he had seen his own reflection.

Slowly he got to his feet testing his balance before making his way towards the bathroom Akashi had brought him to earlier.

He closed his eyes for a moment before blinking them open to look at himself in the mirror. Though the image was distorted he could clearly see his electric blue eyes and powder blue hair, the same striking color of his fathers.

Sadness weld up in his chest at the thought of his dad. It had so many years the image in his mind of his dad was barely there. It hurt him to know he was forgetting was his father looked like, yet his grandmothers face was still vivid in his minds eyes.

Kuroko turned from the mirror not wanting to look at himself any longer. He was beginning to grow dizzy standing and he was sure Akashi-Kun would get angry with him if he saw him out of bed so he quickly made his way back towards the warm sheets.

It had been so long since he laid on such a soft bed that he was asleep before he even settled completely into the pillow.

* * *

"Oh.. Oh no! Just no! That's oh my god!" Kise was freaking out, bile was pulling in the back of his throat as he looked at the wall in front of him. He was alone in this room his own tool dropping to the floor as he quickly rushed backwards till his back slammed into the wall behind him.

"Aomine!" Kise screamed trying not to vomit. "Akashi!"

Someone. Kise wanted to scream.

This was horrid.

Worse then the wall full of skeletons.

The sound of running feet pulled Kise's eyes away from the wall. His breathing was short and sharp as he fought the need to throw up. The image still burned into his eyes, tears welled in his eyes.

"Kise!" Aomine yelled barreling into the room. "Are you okay?"

Aomine quickly stopped in front his boyfriend gripping his shoulders as the blonde shook.

"Are you hurt?" Aomine was asking trying to catch the blondes attention as he stared down at the hardwood floor under his feet.

"The.." Kise cleared his throat. "The wall Aominechii."

Aomine swallowed before turning. "Holy shit!"

The tan boy jerked away from Kise slowly making his way towards the wall. His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat pooled in his palms. This was the most disgusting thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Akashi!" Aomine's voice sounded strange to his own ears as he shouted for his captain. He couldn't digest what he was seeing. Or why for that matter would the crazy bastard who build this manner would do such a thing.

"What's the..." Akashi's voice stopped and Aomine was shocked to see those deep red eyes grow wide with shock before it was quickly masked over.

Kise gagged as his eyes found their way backed to the wall.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing that." Midorima said as he too found himself in the room adjacent from his own.

Murasakibara made a noise then, the candy in his hand forgotten as he looked at the wall. He had no interest in eating the small treat now.

"He used... oh.." Kise slapped his hand over his mouth gagging once more.

"He used the skin of his victims." Akashi stated finishing Kise thought.

Red eyes studied the walls. Taking in the different shades of preserved flesh that had been stitched together with thick black thread.

Whom ever built this manner was one twisted person.

* * *

 **I apologize for such a late update. a lot has been going on recently and I hope to have another chapter for you all soon. A longer one too. sorry this one was so short but I hope you enjoy it non the less.**

 **Till next time**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	6. Chapter 6

To all my lovely readers, I would like to let you know my stories are still very much in progress but unfortunately my computer crashed and is currently not in my possession. So until it is back from getting repairs I will not be able to post. Luckily I have my phone to inform you of this.

I have not abandoned my boys promise!


End file.
